The Next Generation Mix
by Life Love Sanity
Summary: Mel Potter (HP&HG's daughter) comes to terms with Jake Malfoy (DM's adopted son) awkward times, embaressing moments and parental rivalry sure to follow. RR please! And it really should have been rated G, but honestly, 16 yr olds don't live in a G world


Dear Diary,

I have never really kept a diary before. I've decided that maybe it will help. The past week so much has happened. So many emotions running haywire through my mind. I am going to be truly, completely and totally truthful with this. Maybe I will find some answers. First off if ya want a bio then here goes… Well my name is Mel Potter. I'm a 6th year Ravenclaw. My dad wanted me to be a Gryffindor but he didn't mind when I told him I preferred Ravenclaw, being Harry Potter's daughter has its kinks (my mum makes sure he doesn't say anything about it). Anyway I have dirty blonde hair like my mum as well as her chocolate brown eyes. (a/n- her mum is Hermione) I would just happen to be one of the tallest people in my year at Hogwarts, isn't that lovely? NOT! Well that's enough about me. I guess I should start by telling how this all began, last Tuesday (December 16) when I 'met' him. I have seen him from a distance before, but never like this. It was like magic. Okay so that sounds really corny, with the whole, I go to a magic school stuff, but I don't really care! It was paranormal magic!

Flashback of December 16

_I was wearing my GAP hooded sweater (being brought up with muggle ways) when a group of rampaging Hufflepuffs decided to play a trick on me, an innocent Ravenclaw. Mallory Finnagin (my worst enemy despite the fact that our fathers are friends) grabbed the hood and pulled it far down over my face while her two stuck up goonies yanked the drawstrings tight, tying them in many un-doable knots. Racing off the laughing crowd left me there, helpless in the middle of the 2nd floor corridor. Finally I gave up on untying the knots and slumped down to he ground, waiting for someone to be kind enough to help me._

_Awhile later (and I'll tell you it was awhile later because I had done everything I could think of to keep my sanity) I heard soft yet strong footsteps approaching. They were steadily getting louder, for which I was grateful. I heard muttering that I couldn't comprehend. Then feeling someone kneel down beside me I realized someone was helping me. They gently undid the knots without saying a word. When they slowly pulled open my hood I looked up into the dreamiest, chocolate brown eyes I would ever meet. I kept his (yes I noticed it was a guy) gaze for quite a while, experiencing a magic no book or spell or anything could explain or portray. After what seemed like an eternity in my own world I looked him over (you know, I checked out the rest of his body) to see just about the hottest guy on the planet. I couldn't remember his name for quite some time until, after a few moments of studying each other over, it dawned on me that he was not just the hottest guy in the school (to me), but he was Jake Malfoy. Who could ever imagine that some one of such cruel parentage could seem so caring to a stranger? Well for one thing, it wasn't a dream. Slowly, after a minute of realization he helped me to my feet. We walked in silence towards the Great Hall (it was now around dinner time). He opened his mouth to say something when my best friends (Nikki and Emma) turned the corner. We both saw them at the same time and immediately stepped apart. "Sorry 'bout this." He whispered as he slightly shoved me to make them think that we were fighting. I drew my wand with a look in my eyes that said I agreed to cover this up. "Collifterfy!" I spoke with mock anger after a hesitation to think up the right spell. He understood instantly and pretended to be horrified (he was a very good actor) as his jet black hair grew much, much longer. I managed to stifle my giggles as my friends approached._

"_Want some help, Mel?" Nikki asked, snarling at Jake as she drew her wand._

"_No!" I shrieked before I could stop myself. They gave me a confused look before I added; "I want to do this on my own," starting a mock-stare down with Jake._

"_Oh right," they muttered still not completely comprehending, "we'll save you a seat at dinner." _

"_Okay…" I managed, sort of in my own world with Jake. It was just so peaceful to keep his gaze there._

_The minute their footsteps disappeared I snapped out of my reverie and muttered the counter-spell. I grabbed his arm and charmed us back to my private dorm. (Dumbledore gave it to me for my 'protection'. Protection from what I don't know.) "Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. _

"_Doing what?" I questioned as I began to clear up the wounds (side effects of the counter-spell)._

"_Helping me," he stated as if it was as plain as day. _

"_I dunno." I replied, "It's just kinda like I feel I should, in my gut, ya know?" _

"_Ya." He mumbled, spaced out in his thoughts. _

"_But I have to ask," I persisted, "why did you help me in the first place?" _

_It took him a minute to realize the question before saying, "I truly can't resist helping people. I know it's corny, but…. well..." _

"_What is it?" I asked softly. _

"_Well... you see... I'm …….. adopted." He finished, turning away trying his best to mask his emotions. I don't know what came over me but then and there I, Mel Potter, hugged Jake Malfoy. He started shaking uncontrollably as I held him tight. After a minute or two he hugged back, pulling me into his lap. We sat there like this for what seemed like forever as he quietly cried into my hair, holding onto me as if for life itself. _

_Eventually I brought myself to look up into his eyes. They were wet with fresh tears, asking me for an answer of any kind. Suddenly, our eyes locked. Neither of us was ourselves as we leaned in. A lock of my hair fell loose, before anything else happened. Without registering that he was doing it, he tucked behind my ear again sending electricity coursing through my veins as his hand brushed my face, but to my delight his hand didn't withdraw. He used it to cup my chin as he leaned in closer. When our lips were mere centimeters away my emotions over took me and I closed my eyes, breaking the connection that had brought us so close, physically. _

"_I'm… I'm… I just…. I don't know what came over me…" He stuttered. _

"_I'm… sorry." I managed after awhile, getting up out of his arms as a single tear escaped my eyes._

"_MEL!"_

"_Oh my god!" I gasped. "Quick I'm going to zap you to your dorm… oh think, think, think!" _

"_Alright here goes. You should be in the Slytherin dorms when you open you eyes. SNAKEYODOESY!" I managed as full fledged tears threatened to fall._

_As fast as I could I zapped myself inside my bed, with curtains drawn. My roommates were in the room, but I just couldn't stop the tears from coming. Putting a silencing charm on my four poster bed, I cried myself to sleep. _

_I woke up at 1:00 and sighed, remembering the previous night's events. I couldn't even bring myself to a reason why I cared. Finally I just gave up thinking and went on an excursion to the kitchens with my dad's old cloak._

_As I sat eating an ice cream sundae in the Kitchens, courtesy of the house elves, I felt the presence of someone else behind me. Turning around I saw no one. Shrugging it off I spun back around to see Jake eating my ice cream. _

_'Hey!" I jumped, "that's my ice cream" I added as an afterthought._

_"Hi," he replied, "yeah, the house elves are out so I stole yours."_

_"Well, if your going to steal my ice cream at least get your own spoon." Just on cue a clean spoon appeared next to his elbow._

_"Oh all right, I'll share." He sighed, somewhat not to reluctant. He licked my spoon clean, handed it back, and grabbed the new spoon._

_After a minute of so of eating the ice cream, he struck up a conversation._

_"So, how'd you sneak down here? McGonagall nearly ran me over on my way."_

_"Good ol' family heirloom I borrowed from Vinni" (a/n- Vinni is Mel's older bro, you'll learn more about him later) I replied, holding up the invisibility cloak._

_"Ah yes, my dad always suspected your father had one."_

_"How 'bout you?"_

_"Same"_

_"Some how I didn't get the impression your dad had one."_

_"Nope, not Malfoy, Atkins heirloom."_

_"Oh cool." I said, slightly surprised at how calm he was now talking about it._

_"Yep"_

_The conversation kind of just died from there. _

_"So, shall I escort you back to your common room?" Jake asked politely as we got up ready to leave, holding out his hand to me._

_"Thank you." I replied softly._

_We both got under my cloak (he was slightly under his) and walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. _

_When we arrived I stuck just my head out and gave the raven statue the password (mimblewimble) making sure she could see none of Jake. We stayed under the cloaks as we stood in the middle of the common room. Refusing the temptation the look in his eyes I gave him a quick peck on the check and watched him walk away._

_After a minute of just standing there in a trace I realized that my cloak had dropped off by the portrait. 'Oh god,' I thought, 'someone might have seen us!' In panic I turned around only to see Vinni smirking on the couch behind me._

"_I don't know what to think!" He said in mock horror with a totally fake gasp, "my sister's fallen for a snake!"_

"_I don't know what to think!" I mimicked, "a griffie's in our common room!"_

_He laughed and brushed some of his potter black hair out of his green eyes while commenting, "I have my ways, although I must say it took me more work than Malfoy." _

_I just laughed merrily and jumped next to him giving him a hug._

_For almost the entire night we sat together just catching up and being friends until light entered the windows and Vinni left. I then realized it was rather lonely having all my family in a different house._

_Knowing I would never get any sleep I decided use some magic from a book I had been reading up on. I no it wasn't really very smart, but hey, I'm a curious 15 year old girl! The spell allows you to see what someone is doing at that very moment. I zapped to my private dorm quickly, rather excited about this. _

_As I cast the spell, my eyes glazed over and I saw Jake. But… wait a minute… what was he doing!? He was… Oh My God... he was STILL standing where my gaze had left him the night before. Instantly I jumped up, my vision sort of hazy from the spell, and raced to get him out of our common room before people discovered him. Just as I came to the part where he had been standing in his invisibility cloak, I ran head on into him. Sending me sprawling to the floor where I smacked my head with a 'thud'. Right before I lost consciousness _(sp?)_ I thought, 'Someone is SO going to find out about him and me.'_

_My eyes fluttered. I was awake, but my eyes just weren't open. 'Oh no, he's still here.' was my first conscience thought. Then I heard a whisper in my ear._

"_I know your awake, my darling." I smiled knowing very well that it wasn't Jake._

"_Morning Vinni." I said, opening my eyes to see Vinni on my left and Kerstin, my lil' sis who's a second year griffie, asleep in the chair in the corner, her rich dark brown hair falling gracefully around her face as it gleamed in the sunlight. Looking to my right, I knew he was there. I reached out and grabbed a handful of cloak. I gently tugged at it to reveal (just as I had suspected) Jake standing, almost faithfully, at my side._

"_Well I'm not so sure about morning. It's more like afternoon." Vinni laughed, smirking at the whole Jake thing._

"_Oh shut up, you." I waved him off, yet still my eyes were on Jake._

"_How long have I been here?" I asked Vinni, finally taking my eyes of Jake._

_Vinni was still smirking as he said, "You got here at 5 this morn' and it's what 6 now? Ya that's right so you've been here 13 hours."_

"_WHAT!" I exclaimed, shooting up right in my bed. Almost instantly I felt a calming hand on my shoulder that caused me to sit back, Vinni's smirk growing ever wider._

"_Oh shut up!" _

"_Hey! I didn't say anything!"_

"_But I know what you were thinking, Vinni." I huffed, claming at Jake's touch, "And can I go now?"_

"_Well, we'll have to ask Poppy who will probably be overly worried that you've been awake this long, but I don't really care so.... POPPY!!" Vinni called quite loudly and in return they heard a bustle of curtains and not two seconds later, the disgruntled nurse appeared none to pleased at the method of her summoning. _

"_Out! Out! All of you! We don't need foolish visitors to wake all the patients!" Poppy cried, trying to shoo Vinni, and an awakened Kerstin out. She didn't seem to notice Jake, who had snuck under his cloak yet again._

"_Fine, fine, we're going, we're going..." Kerstin grumbled, pulling Vinni out with her, and with a wave, they were gone._

"_Now Ms. Potter, I do believe I just need to perform one more test and then you shall go. We need to see just who is so very important that you've been performing seventh year magic to see, unless you would like to tell me and I'll just let you go. So, are you going to tell me? Or should we do the spell?" Poppy asked. I nervously glanced to my right where I was pretty sure that Jake was still standing._

_Apparently I was wrong because I felt something grasp my clasped hands from the left. Jake quickly whispered in my ear that he would wait outside and a second later I saw the hospital wing door discreetly open and close. _

_I turned to Poppy and quietly whispered, "It was Jake Malfoy."_

_I wasn't sure if she had heard me, but the look on her face clearly stated she had. "I guess what explains the effects of the spell..." She mumbled more to herself than to me. Apparently I won't be doing anymore advanced magic that involves a certain Malfoy._

_I looked up at her rather expectantly, "Very well, you can go. But no more of this magic! Especially," here she looked at me sternly, "anything that involves a certain Mister Malfoy."_

"_Alrighty," I quickly kicked off the covers and hopped out of bed. I hurried out the door to see Jake learning against the wall quite casually._

"_Feeling better?" He asked as we walked away from the hospital wing._

"_Yea, thanks."_

"_Anytime, my fair Raven Princess," And with a playful bow, he covered himself with his invisibility cloak and was gone... or at least from my sight._

End Flashback

Okay so that is the story, that's how I kind of met Jake... but its weird, cuz that all happened last week and now he doesn't talk much... like he'll smile across the Great Hall at meals, and in passing in the halls, but that's it. He doesn't talk to me anymore! ... not that he did before but I think that the like 24 hours, well more than that, but whatever it was, it still qualifies as something! Doesn't it? Gah! Boys are annoying! Argh, and Vinni especially, he keeps holding that like 24 hour period over my head... It's not like I wasn't there! He's soooooo annoying! But -grimace- Nikki and Emma weren't as annoying.. they weren't really anything for awhile... the kind of shunned me when I first told them.. But they managed to get over it... but now that take every opportunity they have to tell me how hott Jake is... and hey especially take time to try and 'set me up.' Jeezzz! I'm 16 years old! I don't need to be set up! But thankfully tomorrow is the start of Christmas break, I can't wait, I need to get away from all of this... but with Vinni, I'll just end up bringing it home...

Good night diary... hmmm that's weird... can I name you? Okay I'm going to name you... Lucy... Good night, Lucy.

Mel

Okay so I REALLY changed this part, but I had a review (Thanks Madzy! I really love your story!) and I felt inspired to not only fix up this chapter type thingy (it was awful since I haven't seen it in like a year, and well it still is, but it will get better, I promise) and I'm going to continue, hopefully soon! Hope you like!

Life, Love Sanity


End file.
